


November, 1987

by Kinari



Series: How To Love a New Girl [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I need to write more of their relationship, first of many for this honestly, the characters names are Lois & Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinari/pseuds/Kinari
Summary: Things aren't as happy as they wanted, things have shattered between them and yet? Lois can't help but still feel that pull towards Stephen
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: How To Love a New Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925614
Kudos: 2





	November, 1987

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! This is my first time post publicly about this novel and these characters! I'm hoping people are interested enough in this that I can post more of the things I write of them to develop their relationship more

Lois felt the stare, knew it all too well even, but she did not know what to say. An apology would not do, but the lack of one is not much of an option either. She knew she had to do something, say something, just...anything else then what she is doing right now. She felt those beautiful green eyes bore holes into her back as she walked, hand interlaced with the new boyfriend of hers. She was trying to move on, hoping that anyone who did not look like her, speak, dress, love Lois like she did, then maybe she could move on.

But, she couldn't, deep in her heart she was already set on the soul she wanted to be with, the person she want to wake up next to every morning out of this god forsaken town, and that person wasn't the boy she was walking next to.

"Hey, Davey?" Lois asked him quietly, squeezing his hand gently to get his attention. It worked and he turned his head to look at her, small grin plastered on his face, "Yeah babe? What's up?"

"I'm going to go talk to a friend before the meeting, catch you in a bit?" She let go of his hand and, whatever possessed her, placed a small kiss on his cheek. He just smiled back, nodded and then walked the rest of the way to the club room without her. Lois sighed, she felt free, like the weight on her lungs was gone and she turned, facing the one person she knows does not want to even look at her anymore.

"Stephen."

She watched her as she got closer, her eyes filled with a quiet anger, her arms crossed and not nervously wiping sweat on her jeans. Her face was not relaxed, soften by Lois saying her name, instead she saw a hard frown, brows knit together in clear anger, which Lois knew was understandable. She would be angry at herself if she were in her shoes.

"What do you want Lois? Seem pretty comfortable with the new boy of yours." Her words were sharp, but Lois took it. She felt her hand twitch, the urge to touch her arm, try to calm her down to talk, but she knew that was the last thing she can bring herself to do, "I want to talk Steph, I...I," she looked around, feeling suddenly aware both of them are in the empty hallway, anyone could hear them right now, "let's talk? Go somewhere quiet and... hash it out." She waited for the taller girl to lash out, tell her to 'fuck off' and never see her again, but instead she was met with a heavy sigh. Lois watched with hesitation as Stephen grabbed her bag, her grip tighter on it then usual and nodded slight, "Sure. We, we can talk. Come on."

...

That is how she now found herself in the storage room of the automotive club, sitting on a stack of old tires as she watched Stephen adjust her glasses, then her legs, for the fourth time in the past ten minutes.

"I miss you, know?" Stephen said suddenly into the room, which made Lois snape her attention and gaze to the beautiful girl in front of her. No anger, just...sadness, "Why did you do it Lois? Why did you…” She stopped herself then, letting out a big sigh, her hands went through those familiar red strands, falling back in place as she did the motion. Lois just sat there, letting Stephen have this, allowing her to let out her frustrations about the whole situation.

“I, I was scared. I’m not the most courageous Steph.” Lois said plainly, she gripped the rubber of the tires below her as she took deep breaths, _‘Not going to cry now, done that enough.’_ She looked at Stephen and then back down at the ground, “I don’t have any feelings for David, I wish I did, maybe then this would be easier. I was scared and stupid, so fucking stupid to not realize what amazing girl I had the honor of being loved by until I messed it up.” she raised her arms and made vague hand gestures between the both of them. She got a small chuckle out of Stephen and her heart swelled at the notion, she wanted to say more but Stephen shook her head, before walking a little closer, closing the space between them.

“I’m still pissed at you Lois, you ignored me all summer! You live three houses down from me! I,” She took a second to hold back tears, Stephen angrily wiped at her face, “I almost cried every time your mother with her sweet voice telling me you didn’t want to see me _every time_ I asked if you were home.”

“Stephen I- “

“Is it that hard to love me? Am I tough for you to love? That _this_ , what happened that weekend pushed you away? Am…” Stephen lips were quivering then, Lois watched as tears quietly fell down her face, “Am I a monster to you Lois? Please, just tell me now and I, fuck, I will leave you alone, will be rid of me and- “

“Stephen. No, whatever you want to say stop it now.” Lois said, her heart ached, she body yearned and pulled towards the girl in front of her, and she did. Quickly, she got up from her spot, watching as Stephen widen her eyes as she didn’t put into account for Lois embracing her again, hands tightly wound in the back of her jean jacket, Lois’s _own_ held back tears finally spilling over, ‘ _I’m sorry, you don’t deserve this.’_ Lois wanted to say but wasn’t sure if she those were the right words, “Steph, I’m sorry, I’ll start being braver. I want you back in my life.” Lois said in Spanish, afraid that she would break down in these familiar strong arms if she dared uttered any of that in English. Stephen gripped her back, hunched over as she buried her face in Lois’s neck, “You know I don’t understand most of what you said but, I accept your apology.”

They stayed like that for a while, holding one another tight as they softly cried. Eventually Stephen was the first to pull away, stretching out her back and looking back down at Lois. Her eyes were puffy, face smeared with tears and her cheeks an off red, but she held a small smile despite it all. She still gripped Lois’s shirt, but more gently, her eyes slowly drinking in her features once more, “Lois. I, maybe, I want you. I miss you, whenever I am in bed all I can think of is the presence you once held in my room, in my bed. I- “

Lois shook her head, small smile plastered on her face then, “We take it slow, talk things out, ok? I, I miss you too. I don’t know when but, I’ll talk to David, break up with him and,” she looked up into those green eyes, seeing the familiar softness to them now, the _love_ that so easily poured out of them only for her, “we’ll try us again. I’ll be braver, I won’t run away again.”

Lois did not expect the embrace this time, the arms that snaked around her waist and pulled her in, but she dared not fight it at all. She always wanted to be close, to be held, to be _loved_ by Stephen, only now did she realize this truly. She felt soft lips press a kiss on her forehead then, followed by another on her right side of her face. Stephen gently gripped her chin then, smile bigger than she has seen in weeks since returning to school, “Can I kiss you then? Hold me over until you figure things out? I will always wait for you Lois; you tell me to jump and I’ll ask- “

“How high.” Lois finished, her laugh came out soft and quiet, but she nodded, drinking in the freckles that darted across Stephen’s face, her dimples as she pulled another smile before closing in the distance. She melted into the kiss, sighing as she left the familiarity pull her in again. Things will be long, probably never the same. So long as she and her are honest, talk things out, set up boundaries once more? Lois knew everything will be fine, so she melted more into the kiss, gently gripping Stephen’s shoulder as the kiss lingered, before letting her love pull away, taking in a deep breath and pulled away from Lois then. She grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, gripping the strap to it lightly, “See you later then Lois Lane,” Stephen said with a smirk, opening the door to exit the room, she glanced back at Lois again, “you won’t see the last of me.” And then, she left, leaving Lois in the room to gather her own thoughts. She missed that, the nickname the _playfulness_ that Stephen can have, she promises herself in this moment to never lose this girl again, no matter what.


End file.
